


No Matter What

by Tori2004



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Pack Bonding, Sad Louis, ruts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori2004/pseuds/Tori2004
Summary: Three alphas and two omegas get forced to move in together by the government. They’re supposed to bond and have pups, but they fall in love along the way.





	1. One

Louis took a shaky breath, staring up at the ceiling. The bathroom tiles were cold, even through his t-shirt, but he didn’t have the energy to dig a jumper out of his boxes. 

He had been the first to move into the shared flat. He was twenty and apparently the youngest of his future mates was only eighteen as of today. They were moving then in, oldest to youngest. 

The government controlled everything. His new alphas’ jobs, who he mated with and where he lived. Every-fucking-thing.

The scent of alpha filled his nose and he sat up. Louis stood, checking himself out in the mirror and cringing. He opened the door and rolled his eyes. Louis looked awful today, like everyday, but this alpha was the definition of beautiful. 

The alpha had caramel coloured skin, thick black hair, big doe eyes and full pouty lips. He smiled. “I’m Zayn. Zayn Malik.”

Louis crossed his arms over his tummy self consciously. “Louis Tomlinson.”

Zayn stepped closer, reaching out a heavily tattooed hand. Louis placed his slightly less inked one in it. “You’re supposed to be my alpha.”

Zayn nodded, rubbing little circles on Louis’ hand. “And you’re supposed to be my omega.”

Louis bit his lip shyly. “Is this supposed to be this awkward?”

Zayn lead him down the hallway, looking in every door on the way. When he reached the bedroom he sat down and Louis followed suit. Zayn turned to him, laying down, using his arm as a pillow. “How long have you been here, Lou? Do you mind if I call you that?”

Louis nodded, running his fingers through his fringe. “I don’t mind. I’ve been here for...I’m not sure actually.”

Zayn laughed, his eyes and his nose crinkling up. “Ok then. What’s your favourite colour?”

~~~

About half an hour of small talk later, the scent of another alpha, a stronger scent than Zayn’s, filled Louis nose. There were footsteps down the hall and a boy peeked his head in the doorway. “Hey.”

Louis tugged on the sleeves of Zayn’s leather jacket. The alpha gave it to him a few minutes ago when he saw Louis shivering. The new alpha studied them and vice versa. 

He had short brown hair, big puppyish brown eyes and a lean, yet muscular build. Louis had no idea why he was suddenly surrounded by good looking alphas, but knew for certain that they wouldn’t be turned on by him.

Zayn nodded at the other alpha. “Hey. I’m Zayn Malik and this is Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis looked at him gratefully and he smiled. The omega could tell that the second oldest would be very protective over him. 

The other alpha’s voice broke Louis out of his thoughts. “I’m Liam Payne. Nice to meet you lads.”

He crawled on the bed, sitting next to Louis. Liam rested his hand on the omega’s knee, patting it gently. 

~~~

There was another scent, one that made relief crash over Louis. The scent of an omega. There were soft footsteps and a blonde stepped in the room. He had a big grin, rosy cheeks and bright blue eyes. 

He lanched himself into Louis’ arms and hugged the other omega tightly. Louis hugged him back, kissing the lad’s cheek. An Irish accent whispered in his ear. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Louis pulled away, arms still wrapped around the blonde. Liam and Zayn were looking at them funny, clearly not understanding the relationship between omegas.

Louis blushed and the Irish boy adjusted so he was sitting on Louis’ lap. “I’m Niall Horan.”

“Zayn Malik.”

”I’m Liam Payne.”

Louis rubbed the other omega’s thigh. “Louis. Tomlinson.”

~~~

The four of them were in the living room, eating pizza and getting to know each other. Louis and Niall were curled up on the couch, the latter being very cuddly, and Liam and Zayn were sitting at their feet.

The door opened again, revealing a beautiful alpha. His hair was long and curly, his eyes bright green, his skin pale and when he smiled he showed dimples. He spoke with an impossibly deep voice. “I assume I’m the last one?”

The other four all looked at each other before back to the newbie. Niall spoke in his loud Irish accent. “Happy Birthday, mate.”

He smiled charmingly at the two omegas, approaching his future mates. He kissed them both on the cheek and Louis blushed. He wondered, yet again, how he ended up being the ugly duckling in a group of incredibly attractive lads. 

The curly haired boy sunk to the floor next to the other two alphas. “I’m Harry Styles.”

Louis raised his eyebrows. “Are you sure that’s not a fake name?”

Harry let out a guffaw. “No. It’s real.”

Louis nodded and shrugged. “Just checking.”

They all introduced themselves. Louis felt slightly overwhelmed by the four others, but he made them laugh. It surprised him. He knew he used to be funny, but he hadn’t made anyone laugh in years. Nobody had paid him attention in years.

Zayn yawned, rubbing his large eyes. “I’m going to bed. Anyone want to join me?”

Louis nodded, getting up. “I’ll come.”

Harry stood too. “Yeah, I’m knackered.”

The three of them made their way to the bedroom after Louis grabbed his pyjamas. When they were there, Louis hesitated. He tugged at the sleeves of Zayn’s jacket, before shrugging it off and giving it back to the owner. He then went to the washroom, stripping of his jeans and putting on his softest pyjama pants. 

He then padded back to the bedroom where the two beautiful alphas were. Harry was naked and Zayn was only in a pair of briefs. Louis crawled in between them and Zayn pulled a blanket over both of them. Harry did the same. 

Both alphas cuddled into him, Zayn spooning him and his face pressed close to Harry’s. Both boy’s smelled amazing and he sighed happily, his instincts feeling fulfilled. For once in his life he felt the smallest bit content and he loved it.


	2. Two

Louis woke up in the middle of the night. Zayn was still spooning him and Niall head was on Harry’s chest. Liam was sleeping over on the other side of Zayn. He crawled off to the end of the bed, climbing down as quietly as possibly.

He walked out to the kitchen and started to fill the kettle for tea. He heard a deep voice. “Louis?”

He jumped, spinning and he inhaled a sharp breath. Liam was leaning against the doorframe, only in a pair of sweatpants. He had a defined six pack and a sharp v-line. The sweats were thin enough that the omega could see the extremly thick cock. Louis stifled a whimper. “Hi.”

Liam stepped closer so he was beside the omega. “Can you make some for me?”

Louis nodded, getting an extra tea bag. He turned back to Liam after turning on the kettle. “What’s up?”

The alpha tilted his head at Louis, reminding the omega of a puppy. “Couldn’t sleep. I’m used to sleeping by myself, not with four other blokes. I was sweating and when I saw you leave, I followed you.”

Louis raised his eyebrows. “I was fucking freezing, mate. I normally have, like, ten blankets wrapped around me.”

Liam smiled, stepping even closer. His scent was overpowering, strong and dominant. Louis felt his knees go weak so he held himself up using the counter. The alpha tipped his chin down and Louis could see all the sharp angles of his face. “Can I kiss you, omega?”

Louis nodded, feeling slick start to build in his hole. Liam tilted his face down further and Louis rolled onto the balls of his feet, gently kissing the alpha. 

Liam’s lips were full, firm and incredible. Slick produced faster from Louis’ crack, but he ignored it, gripping Liam’s biceps. They were strong, nearly pure muscle. 

Louis let out a whine as Liam’s hands found their way to his bum. The omega pulled away, stepping back. “I, uh, that’s too fast...”

Liam nodded in understanding and Louis saw the boner the brown eyed lad was sporting. He frowned apologetically, but Liam shook his head. He kissed Louis’ forehead and poured them each a cuppa. 

Louis pulled himself onto the counter and swung his legs. “You guys should decide who’s going to be, like, the alpha in charge or whatever.”

Liam nodded, running his hand through his short brown hair. “Yeah, I know. It will be really helpful for ruts and heats.”

Louis’ face flushed bright pink at the mention of heats. He splashed a bit of milk in his tea and stirred it, taking a sip. “That’s fucking perfect.”

Liam kissed him on the side of the head. “I’m so lucky.”

Louis nibbled on his bottom lip. “ _You_ guys all are so good looking. I’m not...like I’m average but...”

Liam easily spun pulled the omega off the counter. His brown eyes were sad and concerned. “Lou...what are you talking about? You’re so beautiful, with your big blue eyes, soft fringe, high cheekbones and those curves...”

Louis looked down at the ground, shaking his head. “You clearly need your eyes checked, mate.”

Liam pouted and pecked Louis’ lips. A deep growl ripped through the air. They both turned and Harry looked shocked. He stuttered. “I-I’m sorry...”

Louis wasn’t really paying attention and instead his eyes travelled down Harry’s body. The youngest was completely nude and his dick was at least nine inches. His abs were there, but covered by a butterfly tattoo and his legs were miles long. There were also two unusual dark spots underneath his nipples.

Liam raised his eyebrows. “Do you have four nipples?”

Harry brushed his large hand over his midsection. “Yeah. It’s weird, I know. And I’m sorry for growling at you...”

Liam cut him off. “It’s fine, lad. You’re young and we’re all unmated. Seeing me kiss him must have made your possessive instincts flare up. You feel like he’s supposed to be yours but he doesn’t wear your mark. I get it.”

Harry nodded sheepishly, his cheeks tinting pink. Louis gestured for the youngest to come closer. He shuffled over, almost tripping over his own long legs twice, before standing near his future mates. 

Harry was a lot taller than Liam. Louis held Harry’s shoulders and stood on his tiptoes. It wasn’t quite enough. Harry still had to lean over to kiss the omega. 

Kissing Harry was different than kissing Liam. His lips were softer, but his hand on Louis’ cheek was possessive. 

They pulled away, but Harry bared his teeth, showing his canines and grabbed Louis’ waist tightly.

Louis put a gentle hand on the alpha’s chest. He spoke softly, aware of the dangerous shade of dark green Harry’s eyes had turned. “Calm down, love. This isn’t me rejecting you. I want you, just not right now. Understand?”

Harry stepped back, clutching a comically large hand over his mouth. His eyes were emerald now and filled with guilt. “I’m sorry...”

Liam raised his eyebrows, exchanging a look with Louis. The omega spoke. “How long ago did you present?”

Harry glanced down towards the ground. “Two weeks ago.”

”Oh.” Liam’s eyes held understanding. “Then you have a reason to be so possessive. You don’t have control over your hormones.”

Harry looked like he was going to cry, but the other alpha pulled him into a hug. “It’s okay. Honestly, I was worse. My parents locked me in my room until I literally ripped off the door.”

Louis raised his eyebrows, but decided to change the subject. “Harry, why are you awake right now?”

He pulled away from Liam, rubbing his puffy green eyes. “I heard you guys from in there. I wanted to see what you were doing. To, you know, get to know you.”

Louis took another sip of his cooling cuppa. Liam was yawning and Louis was getting tired himself. “I’m going back to bed, lads.”

Both alphas nodded at him and he padded down the hallway. He crawled into the huge bed and Niall opened a bright blue eye. He opened his arms and Louis fell into them. 

The other omega kissed his forehead, rubbing his fingers down Louis’ back. Another arm wrapped around Louis’ waist and a dominant scent filled his nose. 

Zayn was still sleeping, but had instinctively curled around the omega’s. Louis just buried his face in Niall's chest and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how a chapter about Louis waking up in the middle of the night got so long. 🤷🏻♀️


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m already getting a lot of positive feedback for this story. :) Thank you for leaving comments and kudos

Louis took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of alpha. It was strong, possessive and made him want to submit. He cuddled further into Zayn’s embrace, wrapping an arm around the alpha’s middle. 

The younger lad scented Louis’ neck. “You smell _so_ good. So submissive, so sweet.”

The omega hummed, pressing little kisses to Zayn’s neck. He made his way up to the lad’s lips and kissed them. Zayn’s lips were softer than anything Louis had ever felt before. They were plump and perfect.

The alpha rubbed at the omega’s side, pulling away abruptly. “Sorry, I’m nearing my rut and don’t want to lose control.”

Louis nodded, sitting up and yawning. He rubbed at his eyes with his fists. “Is everyone else awake?”

The alpha sat up too, resting his head on the blue eyed lad’s shoulder. “I think so. They aren’t here so...”

Louis nodded, pressing a kiss to Zayn’s forehead. “Let’s go out then. We need to figure out who the leader is going to be.”

They crawled out of bed and the omega reached for a jumper on the floor. It smelt like Harry and nearly hit his knees. The sleeves gave him major sweater paws and Zayn smiled at him. “You’re adorable.”

Louis blushed and shook his head. “No, I’m just cold.”

~~~

Liam heard footsteps and smelt two scents, one sweet and the other strong. _Too_ strong. Liam walked over to the older alpha and ran his fingers through Zayn’s hair, scenting his neck. “You’re nearing your rut.”

Zayn nodded and bared his neck, the most submissive act most alphas would willingly do. Liam raised his eyebrows and stroked the lad’s scent spot.

The younger alpha pecked his soft lips, before pulling away. He turned to the omega and Louis’ words raced through his head. The blue eyed lad was insecure and it broke Liam’s heart. 

He pulled the omega into his arms, stroking his hair. Louis preened, rolling onto the balls of his feet to kiss Liam. Louis’ thin lips were soft, gentle and he nearly melted into the alpha’s touch. 

The English omega pulled away and joined the Irish one on the couch. The blonde pulled the brunette into his arms and suddenly, the omegas were snogging. 

All three alpha’s eyes were glued to the scene in front of them. The combined scents made Liam’s jeans tighten and he moaned. 

Both omegas pulled away and Louis blushed bright pink. It was one of the cutest things Liam had even seen. It was even cuter when Niall pecked both of the flushed cheeks. 

~~~

Louis felt embarrassed that the alphas were watching them make out. He snuggled into Niall’s arms, who made a happy noise. He whispered in the older lad’s ear. “I like you. You’re nice and cute.”

Louis kissed his forehead. “Not as cute as you, Irish.”

Niall beamed and his sky blue eyes were sparkling. Louis turned to the alphas who were still gaping at them. He cleared his throat. “So, you guys should decide who’s going to be our pack leader or summat.”

The alphas all looked at each other, before sinking to the ground by the omegas’ feet. Harry and Liam were both fully dressed, but Zayn was still just in black boxer briefs. 

Zayn looked at the third oldest. “I think Liam should be The Alpha. I trust him enough to bear my neck to him.”

Harry nodded. “I agree. I’m too young, too hormonal and Liam seems like he’s understands us.”

Niall and Louis exchanged a look and nodded at the alphas. Zayn spoke up again. “Also...my rut is in a few days and...I...”

Liam smiled. “Want one of the omegas to help you through it?”

Zayn nodded. “But my instincts will want to mark them...”

Liam hugged the older alpha. “How about, as long as the omegas are okay with this...you get Louis first and you can mark him, while I mark Niall. Whoever’s knot goes down first, Harry will get that omega to mark and so on. Then, I can mark Niall first and Louis last.”

Louis thought about it. Zayn would be blinded by the need to fuck the omega and he wouldn’t have an issue with the way Louis looked. Then he would be already marked when he would be handed off, he would already bear Zayn’s mark and the other alphas would have to mark him.

He nodded. “I’m okay with that.”

Niall squeezed his hip. “Me too.”


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two of us broke my heart. We need to stream it like crazy

A little after lunch, Louis found Liam with his head in his hands and his elbows resting on the counter. Louis hopped up next to him and nudged him. “Hey, _Alpha_.”

Liam looked up, his big brown eyes anxious looking and his lips turned down in a frown. 

He hugged the younger lad tightly. “You okay?”

Liam sighed. “Being lead alpha, _the_ _Alpha_ , is a big responsibility. I mean...I wanted it but...”

Louis kissed him gently, silencing him. “What do you define being the lead Alpha as?”

The brown eyed lad developed a crease between his eyebrows. “Um...someone who takes care of his pack, who both the alphas and omegas trust...? Someone who knows and understands his pack?”

Louis smiled gently at him. “Then all you have to do is communicate, yeah? You should talk to all of us, one on one and we’ll all trust you to take care of us.”

Liam looked like he was thinking hard. “Okay. Why are you so smart?”

Louis felt his cheeks flush. “I’m really not.”

Liam frowned at that, but didn’t say anything. The omega looked at his swinging feet, feeling uncomfortable at the sudden tension. The younger lad kissed his forehead. “You are smart, Louis. I don’t know you well, but you clearly are smart in the way that...that you understand things.”

Louis looked up and the alpha hugged him tightly. The dominant scent made him tremble, even though he felt comfortable and safe in Liam’s arms.

Being held by an alpha was almost a surreal experience. His instincts felt fulfilled and his senses were sharper, like being near the younger lad made him stronger.

The oldest pulled away and hopped down from the counter. “You’ll figure it out, mate.”

Liam nodded. “Thanks.”

The omega grinned at him before spinning on his heels and padding out of the room. Niall seen him first and opened his arms. He was sitting on the floor by Zayn’s feet. Louis fell into the Irish lad’s lap, resting his cheek against Niall’s neck.

Zayn smiled at them and reached out his foot to nudge Louis with his toe. “I get you first.”

Louis nodded, snuggling further into Niall’s arms. “Yeah. I-I’m not a virgin but I’ve never helped anyone through their rut so...”

The alpha nodded, frowning at the ‘not a virgin.’ “Obviously I’ll be...different, but I don’t get overly possessive I don’t think. I just lose control. All my senses intensify to the absolute extreme and all I want is to knot anything that moves. My teeth fucking hurt like hell too. I’ve ruined like five of my mum’s throw pillows from biting them.”

Louis and Niall exchanged a look. It should’ve intimated them, but the gorgeous alpha saying it made it sound so appealing. Niall's thick Irish accent spoke for both of them. “Damn.”

The English omega shook his head slightly to get the thoughts of Zayn’s rut out of his head. He kissed Niall’s head as Harry walked into the room and sunk down next to Zayn. He stood and sat on the youngest’s lap.

Harry made a pleased sound and Niall sat on Zayn. Louis kissed both of the curly haired alpha’s cheeks. “What were you doing?”

Harry shrugged. “Online shopping. Gucci just came out with a new clothing line.”

The other three exchanged a look. Zayn brushed a curl behind the other alpha’s ear. “Isn’t Gucci expensive?”

Harry nodded and drummed his fingers on Louis’ thigh. “I’ve had a job since I was about fourteen. My parents also set up a savings account for me.”

The older omega entwined their fingers. Liam walked in the room, scratching the back of his neck. The bulge of tattooed muscle made Louis want to whimper and submit. 

Zayn was nuzzling into Niall’s pale neck, but he looked up. “Liam? What do you want us to call you? Like, do you want us to call you Alpha, Leader, or...”

Liam sat at the four other’s feet. “Just Alpha. It’s the simplest.”

Harry scented Louis, distracting him from everything else and the omega curled into him, bearing his neck. The youngest alpha quietly growled in the blue eyed lad’s ear, his chest rumbling gently.

Louis felt slick start to drip out of his hole and he whined. Liam’s voice stopped Harry from doing anything else. “Don’t. Not yet, Hazza.”

Harry nodded, but a little pout formed on his lips. Louis just kissed him gently. “It’s okay, curly. You’re just going to have to wait a bit, alpha.”

The green eyed lad groaned, nipping at the English omega’s neck. “But omega slick...”

Louis and Niall exchanged a look. The blonde omega crawled across Zayn’s lithe thighs and half sat in the brunette’s lap. Blue met blue and the omegas’ thin lips touched each other. 

~~~

One moment, Zayn had warm, sweet smelling Niall in his lap. The next, the Irish lad was half in Harry’s lap and kissing Louis. The oldest alpha watched the blonde omega’s tongue slide into the brunette’s lap.

All three alphas were staring at the beautiful submissives. Zayn shifted, feeling his shaft stiffen in his jeans. He snarled possessively, grabbing both omegas. 

Niall squeaked and Louis’ eyes widened. Both sweet scents filled every one of the alpha’s senses. Liam growled at him, standing up and lifting Niall off his lap. “Be. Nice.”

The oldest omega brushed his thumb over the oldest alpha’s cheekbone. “Zaynie...you’re okay. You’ll get us, but not for a few days yet. When your rut hits, you’ll get one of us at a time, all to yourself. But not right now.”

Zayn calmed down in Louis’ touch. He had no idea how this lad could have this kind of effect on him, but definitely wasn’t complaining. He brushed his fingers through the brunette omega’s hair. “Okay. Yeah, thank you.”

~~~

Niall leaned against Liam’s chest and entwined their fingers. The Alpha’s scent was extremely dominant and strong, making the Irish lad feel protected. 

He watched Louis calm Zayn down and Harry slid off the couch. He arranged his gangly legs into a cross legged position and Niall sat half on each of the alpha’s legs.

Harry ran his fingers through the omega’s blonde locks. “You’re hair is so soft love.”

Niall smiled and kissed him gently. “Thanks, Haz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Zayn rut/marking thing will make more sense when it happens.
> 
> Also I’m going to try to make these chapters a bit longer
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos :)


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn’s rut

Louis and Zayn were sleeping in a smaller room on a mattress. The omega was wrapped in a thick comforter and the alpha was curled around him.

Zayn woke up with a need to be inside something and his senses were sharper than normal. There was an omega in the room with him and another just down the hall, sleeping between two alphas.

Zayn growled and pulled the closest one nearer so there wasn’t any space between them. He ripped off the omega’s clothes and the other lad whined, rolling onto his back.

~~~

Louis was hard and the bed underneath him was soaked with slick. He whimpered and spread his legs. Zayn straddled him and kissed every inch of exposed skin. Louis felt blinded to everyone and everything else. 

Louis felt self conscious, but incredibly turned on. The alpha looked at him expectantly. The omega ran his fingers through Zayn’s hair. “Please alpha...”

Zayn rolled off his clothes and entered him hard and fast, slamming his hips into Louis’ hole. The omega trembled and held his tan, tattooed shoulders. All he could concentrate on was the alpha.

Louis already felt so close and Zayn’s loud roar of arousal sent him over the edge. He came ribbons all over their chests and almost immediately hardened again.

He had came twice by the time Zayn’s knot popped. The alpha’s teeth dug into his collarbone and Louis came for a third time. Zayn kissed and licked the new bond mark.

Zayn’s golden-brown eyes cleared and he kissed Louis’ lips. The alpha scanned down Louis’ body and the omega squirmed. Zayn ran his tattooed hand down Louis’ slightly paler skin. “You’re so beautiful, Lou...”

Louis looked away and shook his head. “Don’t lie to me, love.”

~~~

Zayn felt his heart throb at the quiet words. Louis crossed his arms over his tummy and the alpha pulled them away. Louis whined and Zayn released his arms with a frown. The omega immediately covered himself up again. 

Zayn’s eyes travelled down his omega’s body. His skin was lightly sun kissed and he was curvy. His tummy was small and soft, his hips were curvy and his thighs were thick with muscle.

The alpha kissed Louis’ lips. “I wasn’t lying. You’re absolutely perfect...why would you think you weren’t?”

The omega looked up with a pout and a sad look in his grey-blue eyes. “Because...because I’m not. I’m too curvy...my ass is fucking huge, I’m not thin and...”

“How does that make you not beautiful?” Zayn searched his pained orbs. His heart was breaking with each syllable Louis spoke and he hated it. He couldn’t stand how insecure the omega was.

~~~

Louis thought over Zayn’s question. “I’m just not, okay! I’m not attractive, especially not next to any of you...not next to _you_.”

Zayn ran his hand through his hair and reached for Louis’ arms. The omega tensed and panic surged through him. The alpha gently stroked Louis’ wrist. “Baby...let me...?”

Louis nodded and moved his arms hesitantly. Zayn leaned forward and kissed along the omega’s middle. His lips were soft against  Louis’ sweaty bare skin and it made the omega shiver.

Louis ran his fingers through Zayn’s soft black hair. The alpha looked up and shifted a bit, but it sent pain through Zayn’s knot and Louis’ hole. Zayn fell against the omega’s chest and the older lad whined. 

Zayn looked up and stroked Louis’ cheekbone. “Shit, sorry. For the record, love, I find you very attractive.”

Louis ran a finger over the alpha’s full lips. “Then you're very clearly blind, babe. Or are the rumours that beautiful people are dumb true?” 

Zayn frowned and the omega pulled his hand back, resting it on the younger lad’s waist. Zayn shook his head with a sigh. “I’m done with this conversation. You’re pretty and adorable to me...hell, to all of us. I’m in the middle of rut and am fucking tired.”

Louis nodded and Zayn rested his head in between the omega’s shoulder and neck. Louis walked his fingers up Zayn’s spine, before reaching his soft hair. He pet the raven locks and kisssd the alpha’s head. Zayn was sleeping within seconds.

~~~

Zayn woke up with a flaccid cock surrounded by a warm heat and his senses in overdrive. He groaned and pulled the omega closer, nuzzling into his neck.

Louis whined and rubbed at his eyes endearingly. His morning voice was deliciously raspy. “Did another wave hit? Do you need me to stay or do you want me to get Niall?”

Zayn didn’t want his omega to ever leave and he tugged Louis closer. He pressed his lips to the collarbone that bore his mark and the omega shuddered. Zayn kissed Louis’ thin, pink and soft lips. 

“Another wave didn’t hit, but I don’t want you to go.” Zayn brushed Louis’ caramel coloured fringe out of his eyes. “The idea of you going to two other alphas...even though they _are_ Harry and Liam...it makes me want to fucking hurt someone.”

Louis’ big blue eyes sparkled with amusement, but it only reminded Zayn about the sadness lurking there. “Don’t hurt someone, love. I need to get marked by the other two and Niall will be marked by you.”

Because of the rut, Zayn’s knot would last longer than the average alpha’s. The entire point of a rut was to procreate, so the cum would stay there longer and they would have more chances of having a pup. 

Therefore, Liam and Harry’s knots would go down in less than half the time each and they would both be done marking Niall.

Louis slid off Zayn’s dick and the alpha felt the new bond ache. He whined and reached for Louis, who stepped out of arms reach. The omega knelt by the pile of clothes that were discarded in the corner and pulled on a grey hoodie that smelled like Zayn.

Zayn watched his beautiful omega and his inner alpha felt more content with Louis covered in his scent. The omega waved and blew a kiss to Zayn. “Bye Zee. I’m going to get Niall, love.”

~~~

Harry smelled Louis walking down the hall and the door opened. The oldest lad peeked through and padded into the room. He was draped in Zayn’s hoodie which was slightly oversized. 

The jumper hung down low enough to show his sharp collarbones and one had a red bite mark. His bare thighs were thick and his little omega cock hung underneath the jumper and the head showed. The omega fixed his fringe and smiled timidly. “Hey.”

Harry shook Niall’s shoulder, who whined. The youngest alpha saw the bite mark on his jawline and he smiled, pride filling him. He had marked half of his omegas and he loved the feeling of having a mate.

Niall opened his sky blue eyes and he sat up, running his pale hand through his blonde hair. His Irish accent thicker than ever from lack of use. “Zayn needs me.”

Louis nodded and tugged at his sweater paws. “He’s not awful right now, but the next wave will probably hit soon. If you can you should...”

“Get him to eat something?” Niall tilted his head and grinned. Louis nodded and the Irish omega put out his hands, the English omega pulling him up and hugging him. Niall pulled away after kissing Louis for a few seconds. “I’ll try, Lou-Boo.”

Niall left the room and Louis smiled sheepishly. He crawled onto the bed in between the alphas.

Liam wrapped his arm around Louis. “You okay?”

The omega nodded and kissed both of the alpha’s noses. “Of course, love. Wanna knot me now or...?”

Harry nuzzled the back of Louis’ neck. “Are you tired, cutie? If you are, we don’t have to make love right now.”

Louis scoffed and turned to the youngest lad. “That sounds so cheesy, baby. Why do you have to say it like that...?”

The irresistible whine made both alphas want to protect Louis at all costs. Harry pulled Louis closer and kissed the back of his soft hair. “Because you and Niall are my omegas, which means you need cheesy and romantic. Like Noah and Ally from _the_ _Notebook_.” 

Louis frowned at him. “That movie is ...very...chick-flick...”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, but it was good!”

The omega shrugged, a fond look on his face. “Whatever you say, Haz.”

The younger alpha just squeezed Louis’ hip. “So, do you want us to bond you now?”

Louis nodded. “Yeah. Now’s as good of time as any.”

Harry reached to pull off the jumper and Louis tensed. The alpha frowned and the blue eyed lad looked back to Liam. The Alpha was already sleeping again. 

Louis lightly tugged on one of Harry’s curls. “Can we fuck _without_ me taking off the hoodie? I’m mated to Zayn and I feel closer to him with it on.”

~~~

Harry nodded, buying the line. It was only half a lie, but the bond wasn’t the only reason Louis didn’t want to take it off. He didn’t want to ruin what he was developing with the two non-rut alphas. 

Harry rolled over, so Louis was straddling him. The green eyed lad’s deep voice sent shivers down the omega’s spine and made a river of slick produce from his hole. “Ride me, beautiful.”

Louis nodded and slowly slid onto the alpha’s long cock. It was probably the biggest dick Louis had ever had inside him and he continued to slide down.

When he reached the end of the shaft, he felt full, but he rose to the head and back down again.

Liam was awake now from the omega’s pheromones and he spoke up, reaching into his briefs to tug on his cock. “Faster, Louis babe.”

Louis whined but continued with a moan. His thighs were starting to burn slightly, but he loved the pain. 

The omega let out a moan at the same time Harry growled. It was music to all three of their ears. 

~~~

Louis met Liam’s eyes. Both Harry and Louis were beautiful with the sheen of sweat and flushed cheeks, their loud sounds filling the flat. Liam could also hear Zayn and Niall’s noises from down the hall. It turned him on so much it hurt.

Louis’ blue eyes were filled with need and want. “Please Li...”

Liam popped his knot in his hand and raised his eyebrows at Louis. “Tell me what you need, love.”

Louis whined, continuing to rise and fall on Harry’s shaft. “Can I...can I come...? I need to...please...?”

Liam nodded. “Of course, Lou. Harry flip over and Louis get on your hands and knees.”

Louis came, but the cum was only a little white spurt. Harry manhandled the omega to his hands and knees and started thrusting in and out again.

~~~

Louis whined and came again. Harry’s thrusting was slow, but hit his prostate every time. His knot popped and Louis’ already wide hole got opened further. 

Harry’s canines dug into the back of Louis’ neck and he came for the fifth time in 24 hours. “Fuck! Alphas!”

Harry rubbed his back and hugged the omega close. He nibbled at the slightly bleeding mark and it closed within minutes.

Louis was trembling beneath him and Harry ran his fingers through the omega’s soft hair. “Get some sleep, love. Liam can knot you later.”

Liam rubbed Louis’ arm. “Harry’s right, baby. Once I’m done with you, you’ll go back to Zayn. You need your rest.”

Louis nodded and Harry maneuvered them to the sides, his touches gentle. The omega loved being spooned by the green eyed alpha and he preened. 

Louis fell asleep after a few minutes to the sound of Harry’s breathing. 

~~~

Louis woke up to Harry laughing in his ear. He looked up with a fond smile and slid off of Harry’s now soft dick. 

He crawled over to Liam and kissed him gently. “Wanna bond me?”

Liam looked up lazily. He looked so sexy with his arm resting behind his head and he nodded. “Get on your back and hold one of your legs to your chest.”

Louis scrambled to obey and Liam stared in his eyes for a second. The alpha reached down to finger Louis’ hole until he was soaked with slick. 

He removed his finger and Louis whined. Liam quickly replaced it with the head of his dick, but didn’t push in just yet. “What do you want? Vanilla or do you not want to be able to walk tomorrow?”

Louis whined at his words. “Fuck me...hard.”

Liam smirked and slammed his hips roughly into Louis’ hole. He pounded into the omega who had never been fucked like that. Liam hit his spot every time and it made him squirm. 

Salty tears started to flow down Louis’ cheeks at the force of the penetration. The omega whined, arching his back and lifting his hips into the thrusts. 

He came hard, but the amount of cum that spurted out of his dick was very minimal. 

~~~

Liam couldn’t stand how perfect Louis looked under him. He was crying because of the sex and every inch of his curvy body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. 

His knot popped without warning, his teeth digging into the omega’s jawline and Louis gripped the sheets, crying out. The omega came again, before collapsing back down. 

Both lads were panting hard and Liam nuzzled into the new mark. He had two omegas. Two beautiful, incredible omegas who both felt amazingly tight. He had never felt happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don’t even know what to say. Fizzy was so young, only 18. I can’t believe the Tomlinson family lost another beautiful angel. None of them deserve this. RIP Fizzy. 💕🙏


	6. Six

Louis woke up with an arm wrapped around Niall, who’s head was on Zayn’s chest. Slick and cum made the mattress absolutely disgusting.

For the first time in days, the air around the three wasn’t filled with need. Louis tried to get up and whined, falling back down. His hole felt like it was burning. “Fucking ‘ell!”

Liam opened the door and sat next to him. Every time of of them had gotten hungry or thirsty, Liam and Harry could sense it. He rubbed Louis’ arm and easily pulled the omega into his lap, laying him on his stomach so he could see his hole. 

Liam cooed, brushing his fingers over it and Louis squirmed. The alpha spread his cheeks gently and the omega wanted to cry. It hurt so fucking bad. 

Louis tugged at his sweater paws. He still hadn’t removed Zayn’s jumper, not wanting the alphas to see him, to understand his insecurities.

Liam righted him on his lap and the omega scented him, loving the dominant smell. The alpha kissed his forehead. “We should run a bath, get you clean. Harry’s making breakfast for you three.”

Louis swallowed hard. He knew the rest of the lads would have to see him naked, but he wanted to hold it off for as long as possible. However, he needed to trust Liam, his Alpha, to love him no matter what. “O-okay...but I’m...fuck, I’m too curvy and my tummy’s too soft...”

Liam shook his head and stood with Louis in his arms, silencing the blue eyed lad. The omega wrapped his legs around the brown eyed lad’s waist, clinging to him like a koala.

The alpha kissed his lips chastely. “You don’t weigh much, Lou. And I’ve seen parts of your body, pretty much everything but your torso and I find you beautiful. I will no matter how you look now, or ten years from now.”

Louis blushed as Liam carried him to the washroom. He pulled off his clothes and Louis suppresed a whimper. He set the flushed omega on the counter and started running the bath water. He took a bath bomb from the cupboard and dropped it in the water. 

Louis was swinging his legs to distract himself. “We have bath bombs?”

Liam looked over his shoulder and smiled. His smile made Louis’ breath catch in his throat and his heart beat faster. This was his _Alpha_ , his bond mate. He was going to spend the rest of his life with Liam and it made his mind spin. 

The alpha spoke, his voice dripping with fondness. “Harry said he liked them on the form and the government supplied them.”

Louis smiled. Harry was something else. He was younger than Zayn and Liam, so his self control wavered constantly, but he was extremely sweet and kind. A bit of femininity was also mixed in and it made the boy absolutely incredible.

Liam turned off the tap and walked over to the awaiting omega, standing in the V between his legs. The alpha moved his hands to the bottom of the jumper. Louis took a deep breath and nodded, raising his arms above his head.

~~~

Liam slid his hands under Zayn’s jumper and rubbed at Louis’ tummy. The omega’s blue eyes were filled with worry and concern, but he gave a nervous smile to his alpha. 

Liam lifted the jumper up and his eyes travelled to Louis’ bare skin. His tummy was sun kissed and flat, with only the smallest layer of pudge that was covering the outline of his abs. 

Liam traced his fingers over Louis’ tummy and goosebumps arose under the alpha’s touch. He took the jumper fully off and Louis covered himself by crossing his arms.

Liam gently pried them away, replacing his thin arms with his lips. The omega ran his fingers through the brown eyed lad’s hair. “You still don’t find me beautiful, do you?”

Liam looked up, meeting guarded blue eyes and hated how vulnerable the omega -his omega- was acting right now. “You’re so fucking gorgeous.”

Louis still looked like he didn’t believe the alpha. “Are you going to bathe me, or what?”

Liam lifted him up and set him in the tub. Louis sat up enough that the alpha could sit behind him, his chest flush with Louis’ back. He pulled the omega up, so his hips were resting on the younger lad’s thighs.

Louis sunk into the alpha’s touch and sighed. The water was nearly perfect, hot but not too hot and it soothed them both. Liam kissed the crown of his head and ran his finger over Louis’ bond mark. “My perfect omega. So good for me.”

Louis whined. “Alpha. My alpha.”

~~~

Liam carried Louis out of the bathroom, his hole still aching, and set him on Harry’s lap. He kissed the fellow alpha’s cheek. “Thanks for making breakfast. It looks great.”

Harry beamed, both dimples popping, one deeper than the other. Louis poked the left dimple and kissed it.

Breakfast was waffles with whip cream, strawberries and real maple syrup. The omega took a bite and moaned, both alphas giving him their full attention. Louis swallowed his bite. “Tastes great, babe.”

Footsteps were heard down the hall and Zayn was carrying Niall bridal style, looking exhausted. “Hey.”

The oldest alpha put Niall in Liam’s arms and walked to the living room, collapsing onto the couch. He groaned, running his fingers over his face. “I’m fucking knackered.”

Liam rubbed Niall’s thigh. “How’s your bum, baby?”

The Irish lad snuggled further into the alpha’s embrace. “My hole feels like it’s burning. Zee can really go for it.”

Zayn mumbled. “Sorry, love.”

Liam kissed the back of Niall’s neck. “It wasn’t your fault. You were in rut and I know what that’s like. How was it with our beautiful boys?”

Zayn finger combed his hair into his face, then back out of it. “Amazing. They both were so tight...so responsive. Fuck, I can’t even describe it.”

Liam looked at both of the omegas. Niall adorably covered his face with his hands and Louis was blushing bright red. The Alpha and Harry exchanged a look of want.

The curly haired lad brushed Louis’ damp fringe over his forehead and winked at Niall. “I can’t wait to feel that.”

Niall whimpered. “It _was_ amazing, but please stop talking.”

Liam and Harry laughed, but Zayn was already sleeping on the couch. His breaths came out like little puffs of air and he was probably incredibly beautiful. 

~~~

That night, after the tired omegas went to bed, Liam called Harry and Zayn to the living room. The Alpha lifted Zayn onto his lap, the oldest alpha’s head resting on the brunettes’s shoulder. 

Harry smiled gently at them. He loved how both him and Zayn felt comfortable, and safe enough to show submissiveness around Liam. “What did you want, Li?”

Liam smiled at the youngest lad and tucked a curl behind Harry’s ear, the green eyed boy beaming at the contact. “I wanted to talk to you guys about our careers. We need jobs to support ourselves and our incredible omegas.”

Zayn smiled. There were dark bags under the raven haired lad’s eyes and he still looked incredibly tired. “They’re perfect, aren’t they?”

Harry and Liam nodded, the youngest alpha feeling slightly dreamy when thinking of the omegas. “They’re amazing.”

Liam nibbled on the shell of Zayn’s ear. “We need jobs. What do you guys want to do?”

Harry felt his cheeks flush and he looked at the ground. “It’s kinda...unrealistic.”

The Alpha reached for the green eyed lad. Harry entwined their fingers and Liam kissed his knuckles. “Tell us, love.”

Harry took a deep breath, trying to control his emotions. “I want to be a...a singer.”

Zayn sat up and pressed his full lips to Harry’s. The youngest made a noise of surprise and kissed back. Zayn pulled away. “I love singing.”

Harry beamed and Liam squeezed his hand. “I do too, beautiful. We could all try to do that together? Post videos on YouTube and Instagram?”

Both of the other alphas nodded. Zayn kissed Liam’s cheek. “That sounds cool. What will we do in the meantime, though?”

Liam brushed his fingers under Zayn’s shirt. “Actually...this afternoon I got an email. It asked if we wanted to model for this agency, like, all five of us. It _is_ sexist to omegas, but it’s one of the only fields they’re allowed to work in. It might also help us with the band thing.”

Harry thought it over. He had always wanted to model and as long as Louis and Niall were okay with it, it sounded amazing. He nodded at Liam. “Yeah. We should talk to the other two in the morning, but honestly, that sounds perfect, Li.”


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the comments I’m getting for this story. I can’t believe people like this story enough to take the time to write their opinions. I don’t reply, because I’m super awkward and I don’t know how to respond to any feedback, especially not positive feedback. Sorry.

Niall yawned, shifting in his spot on Liam’s lap. The brunette alpha had fallen asleep with his knot inside of the blonde and it felt absolutely amazing. Now, Liam was flaccid and Niall was bored.

He stood, carefully slipping off of the Alpha’s dick and ran his hand through his hair. He felt gross and wanted a shower. “Lou?”

The older omega padded down the hall. “Yeah?”

Niall wrapped his arms around Louis, loving the calming scent of his fellow omega. “I want a shower. Come with me?”

The brunette let out a cute laugh, the beautiful nose causing Harry and Zayn to look over. “Sure, Nialler.”

They had been together for two weeks. Two incredible, perfect weeks of bliss and the omegas still haven’t had any real alone time. 

Niall leapt onto Louis’ back, making the older lad squeal and giggle. The Irish omega wanted to hear Louis’ laugh for the rest of time. He kissed behind the brunette’s ear as Louis carried him.

They got to the bathroom and Niall slid down. He pulled off his shirt and Louis suddenly looked small. The Irish lad stripped off the rest of his clothes and gestured for Louis to do the same.

~~~

Louis felt slightly panicked. He knew showering with Niall meant being naked in front of him. Even being with the group for a couple weeks, he still tried to limit his nudity in front of the alphas, let alone the other omega. 

Niall stepped closer, timidly touching Louis’ hip. “Are you okay?”

The older omega shook his head. “I’m really insecure...and you’re so confident. It makes me scared t-that the alphas will leave me...or ignore me, because you’re so perfect and...”

Niall cut him off with the press of his lips against Louis’ own. He mumbled against the brunette’s mouth. “I’m far from perfect, Lou. Those alphas are good people and they’re   _ours;_ they aren’t going to leave or neglect their bonded omega. No way in hell.”

Louis met the bright, flawless blue of Niall’s eyes. They were earnest and the older boy found himself wanting to believe every word that was coated in the thick Irish accent. “Okay.”

He stepped back and undressed, holding eye contact with Niall the whole time. The blonde smiled gently once Louis was completely naked. He dropped to his knees, nosing at the brunette’s tummy. He sucked a love bite on the older lad’s treasure trail. “You’re beautiful, Louis. Never think anything different.”

Louis combed his fingers through Niall’s fluffy blonde locks. “Okay.”

Niall looked up and stood, pulling Louis into the shower. He turned on the water and pushed the brunette under the stream. The Irish lad pressed their lips together firmly. “I like you.”

Louis switched their places, letting the adorable blonde under the steady stream of water. The bathtub was large enough at least three of them could squeeze in, but the separate shower was smaller. “I like you too, babe.”

He grabbed a bottle of vanilla shampoo and squirted some on his hand; he rubbed it in Niall’s, significantly darker than normal, hair. The Irish lad grinned and it was like somebody bottled up a babies laugh and doused the blonde in it. 

Louis thoroughly washed Niall’s hair and pale body. The younger omega continually pecked his lips and the brunette loved the feeling of the thin, soft lips. 

The older lad dropped to his knees and started mouthing at Niall’s thighs until they trembled. The blonde whined loudly, fisting Louis’ hair. 

~~~

Louis’ mouth was working wonders on Niall’s naked body. His neglected cock hung heavy and thick between his legs. The older boy’s hand ran over Niall’s wet skin and squeezed his bum. The blonde let out a strangled mix of a moan and a whimper, as Louis finally took his cock into his mouth.

Louis wet, incredible heat made Niall moan. His sensitive omega body was having an overload of intense pleasure shooting through every inch of him. “Oh my god, Lou! You’re so perfect...”

There was a knock at the door and an alpha growl. Harry’s possessive, aroused scent made the smell of slick increase considerably. Niall felt it rapidly pour down his trembling legs. 

Louis removed his mouth from Niall’s cock with a loud pop. He looked like a freaking porn star; his cheeks were flushed and his soaked hair was sticking attractively to his forehead. His high voice sounded already raspy and fucked out. “Occupied!”

Niall barked out a laugh, stroking Louis’ feathery, wet hair. “You’re cute.”

The older omega smiled cheekily with a wink. “Not as cute as you, blondie.”

The brunette lad took Niall’s dick into his mouth again. He gently sucked on the head of the younger boy’s shaft and hummed gently. His grey-blue eyes were staring into the blonde’s sky blue ones. 

Harry’s growling got louder and he howled. Both omegas felt his want, his  _need_ , through the bond. Niall felt a tugging sensation in his lower tummy, his legs shaking so bad he need to lean on Louis’ shoulders to stand. “Fuck...Lou...I’m going to...”

He then came hard in ribbons down the oldest’s throat; his legs gave out and he fell into Louis’ waiting arms. “Oh my fucking fuck fuck. That was fucking amazing! Even better than fucking staring at your friggin’ amazing ass.”

The brunette giggled, covering his mouth with his hand. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard that many profanities in a minute before. Damn, Irish boy.”

Niall pressed their lips together, sliding his tongue into Louis’ mouth. The water dripped down both of their naked bodies, as the oldest held the second youngest. 

A loud crashing sound deafened them; Harry burst through the doorframe, having just broke the door. He snarled at the omegas his cock hard and leaking. 

~~~

Every one of Harry’s senses and instincts were lazer sharp and focused on the naked, wet omegas. Louis reached over and turned off the shower. 

Niall was still in the oldest’s lap and he looked shocked. “Harry...”

The smell of slick and cum filled Harry’s nose; he suddenly needed to be inside the exquisite creatures. 

He tried to rush towards the omegas, but two different pair of hands held him back. Two hands were larger and rough, the other two were softer had smaller. 

A harsh bite on his neck made him yelp. His vision blurred, before clearing again as his instincts calmed. 

Zayn released him and grabbed a towel. He wrapped both Louis and Niall in the towels, hugging them from behind. 

Liam nuzzled Harry’s scent spot. “Are you okay?”

The youngest nodded. “Yeah. I’m okay...I’m so sorry, Li...”

Liam cut him off, rubbing the taller lad’s tattooed biceps. “No need to be sorry. I already told you that I ripped off my own bedroom door, lovey.”

He let go of Harry’s arms and kissed his shoulder blades. The curly haired lad timidly made his way to the blue eyes boys. Niall reached up his arms and the alpha picked him up. “I’m sorry, Ni.”

The blonde shook his head. “S’okay.”

Louis cleared his throat from his spot on Zayn’s lap. “You stole my Floof, Harry.”

The green eyed boy kissed the younger omega’s cheek. He carried Niall to the bedroom, gesturing Zayn to do the same with Louis. 

Harry set the Irish omega to the bed, Zayn following suite with the English omega. Liam leaned against the doorframe, smiling fondly.

~~~

Louis shivered, huddling close to Niall to keep warm. He pulled the towel tighter, trying to cover as much of himself as possible. Liam let out a growl of warning. “Baby, we’ve all seen you naked. You’re still incredible and beautiful, nothing will change that.”

Louis froze. “I-I...”

Zayn shook his head and slid the towel off of the oldest’s shoulders, Louis shivering as his skin was exposed to the cold air. 

Niall nudged the brunette’s shoulders. “Hey, Lou?”

He looked into the brightest colour of blue eyes he had ever seen. “Yes, darling?”

The blonde smiled gently. “Why am I Floof?”

Louis kissed his rosy cheek. “Because you’re fuckin’ adorable and sweet. Also you’re hair is fluffy and floofy.”

The Irish lad grinned. “Thanks, babe.”

Zayn was still standing in front of the older omega. “Are you cold, beautiful?”

Louis looked up and nodded. “A bit, Zaynie.”

A smile played on his full, red lips. “Want me to warm you up?”

Something about that sentence made Louis’ cock twitch. “Okay...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m normally better at updating than this. 
> 
> Idk, smut next chapter.


	8. Eight

_Zayn was still standing in front of the older omega. “Are you cold, beautiful?”_

_Louis looked up and nodded. “A bit, Zaynie.”_

_A smile played on his full, red lips. “Want me to warm you up?”_

_Something about that sentence made Louis’ cock twitch. “Okay...”_

The oldest alpha quickly stripped off his clothes and threw them on the floor, studying the English omega the entire time.

Zayn straddled his omega, pressing their lips together in a rough kiss. It contrasted with the incredible softness of the alpha’s lips in the best way and Louis parted his lips, fighting the second oldest for dominance.

Zayn grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head with a possessive snarl. He moved his mouth to nip at Louis’ collarbones, right next to his mark. 

~~~

The sweet smell of slick filled the air as Zayn dug his teeth into the omega. Louis trembled underneath him, but didn’t stop trying to take control; he pushed against Zayn’s hold on his arms, raising his chin defiantly. The line of his throat was visible and the alpha warningly bit his Adam’s apple. 

Louis let out a scream, going pliant and submissive. He spread his legs invitingly and looked at Zayn beneath lowered eyelashes. “Fuck me...please, alpha.”

The raven haired lad looked over to Liam. The Alpha smirked and crawled onto the bed. “Get him on top of you, on his back.”

Zayn easily flipped their position, Louis still shuddering as the alpha kissed and bit at Harry’s mark on the back of his neck.

~~~

Louis felt safe, cared for and happy. Zayn’s long, thin fingers trailed up and down his ribcage as he awarded Harry’s mark with attention. The omega could practically hear the youngest’s thoughts and it made the slick run down his crack faster. 

He turned his head and Zayn pressed a kiss to the side of his lips. “You’re beautiful, Lou.”

The oldest alpha’s eyes radiated honesty, strong feelings being portrayed through both ends of their bond. Louis nuzzled Zayn’s face. “Okay.”

Liam lifted the brunette omega off of Zayn and slowly lowered him onto the beautiful alpha’s hard shaft. Louis felt his bum touch Zayn’s thighs and he trembled with contentment. He didn’t bother trying to move; the feeling of just being this close to his first bond mate was enough.

Niall crawled on top of both of them and stroked Louis’ cock a few times. The older omega came in ribbons that hit the ceiling, arching his back. Niall laughed adorably and pumped Louis’ already hardening dick. 

He straddled the other omega and sunk down, humming as Louis felt Niall’s ass meet his balls. 

~~~

Louis’ cock was a lot smaller than an alpha cock, but it fit comfortably inside of Niall’s wet hole. He wiggled his hips, trying to get used to the feeling of another omega and Louis whined  at the friction. “Nialler...”

The sky met the sea, Louis eyes brimming with tears. Niall cooed, feeling his heart hurt. “What’s wrong, Lou Bear?”

The older omega quickly shook his head. “Nothing. This is amazing...”

Niall leaned forward and kissed him, closed mouth and surprisingly innocent, especially since he was sitting on Louis’ shaft.  

The younger omega then kissed Zayn, feeling the stark contrast between their kisses. Louis had thin lips and he took as much as he gave. Zayn had full, soft lips and he took control, moving their mouths against each other’s. 

Large hands gripped Niall’s hips and he felt the head of a dick brush his entrance. Harry’s deep voice tumbled in his ear. “Are you okay? Can I...?”

The blonde nodded. “Please fuck me.”

Harry pushed in and Louis whimpered, moving and Zayn moaned. Niall leaned forward, gripping Louis’ shoulders as Harry seemed to take forever to bottom out. 

Louis started sobbing. “Haz...you’re so big...I-I can’t...”

All three of them stopped, the alphas looking surprised and Liam gently turned the oldest’s face towards him by the chin. “Do you want to stop?”

Louis shook his head, tears still streaming steadily down his beautiful face. “No...please don’t stop...it’s just...it’s a lot. It feels so good though, Li.”

~~~

Louis felt overwhelmed but the intense pleasure was amazing; he was so full, resting on Zayn’s cock, the friction of Harry’s dick against his own and Niall’s tight, wet heat, were what teenage dreams were made of.

Liam pressed the mark on the English omega’s jawline. It made him feel so connected to his Alpha and he whimpered. The third oldest sighed and pressed his lips to Louis’. “Okay, baby. Tap my thigh three times if it gets to be too much.”

Louis nodded, brows furrowing in confusion. 

~~~

Liam straddled Louis’ face, using his strong thighs to hold himself up. The oldest kitten licked the head of the Alpha’s dick. Liam growled and Louis took his full shaft into his mouth.

The brown eyed lad started fucking the brunette omega’s mouth. He watched as Zayn rolled his hips into Louis’ bum, the omega humming against Liam’s cock. 

Every movement one of them made was like a chain reaction for the rest. Their sounds of pure animalistic arousal sent shivers up Liam’s spine. 

Both omegas had at least four orgasms when Harry growled. The smell of alpha cum filled the air, meeting the scents of slick and omega cum. Niall whined, gripping Liam’s biceps and nuzzling his shoulder as he came again.

At the strong smell of Harry’s knot, Liam knotted in Louis’ mouth. The omega’s eyes shone with the colour of the ocean and the swell of his cheeks made his cheekbones more prominent.

The Alpha’s body shuddered as ribbons of cum shot down Louis’ throat. “Oh fuck!”

The scent got stronger and the third youngest watched as Zayn sunk his teeth into the oldest’s shoulder. 

~~~

A few hours later, Louis’ back was flush with Harry’s chest as they laid on the couch. He felt sleepy and content in the youngest’s arms. “Hazza..?”

The response was a kiss to the back of the omega’s neck. Harry’s emotions were even more prominent and easy for Louis to sense. 

Louis sunk into his mate’s touch with a sigh. “You’re incredible.”

The half asleep alpha smiled groggily. “You too, Lou Bear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated in forever. I haven’t been sleeping well and was too tired to have inspiration


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some actual plot instead of smut for once😂
> 
> The modelling brand thing is made up. If it resembles a real brand I never meant to copy it.

Niall felt the bright light caress his skin and he felt Liam grip on him tighten. He was in a pair of lacy purple panties and a white crop sweater. His hair was quiffed and his makeup was perfect.

Liam was shirtless and in a pair of tight jeans. Everything they were wearing was _Derinsan._ It was their first day of work and nerves bubbled in the pit of Niall’s stomach.

He was straddling Liam’s lap, the alpha sitting on a white ottoman. Niall looked over his shoulder at the camera, while his mate stared at his side profile.

Niall's bond marks were on full display. Harry’s on his jaw, Liam’s on his his hip and Zayn’s on his neck. Liam brushed his thumb over Niall’s hip, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his cheek; the camera flashed the whole time.

The director of the shoot, Antonio, nodded. “You guys are amazing. We’re done with you two for now. We need the other omega and the other twos alphas now.”

Liam nodded and stood, still holding Niall. The blonde wrapped his legs around his mate’s waist and let Liam carry him to the dressing room.

~~~

Louis felt extremely uncomfortable. He pulled his legs up to his chest, wanting to go home. Zayn pulled the omega into his arms. “You okay?”

Louis just scented him, needing the waves of dominance that crashed over him. Zayn rocked them back and forth, holding the smaller lad tighter. “Do you want to do this?”

Louis shrugged and Zayn kissed his forehead. “I can tell Liam. We don’t have to.”

The older boy nodded. “Okay.”

Louis felt two arms that weren’t Zayn’s wrap around him. He turned to Harry, who leaned down and connected their lips. “It’s okay, Lou.”

Louis felt so lucky. He had three incredible alphas and four amazing mates. He held on to Harry’s waist, feeling the cold air hit his exposed body.

He heard Liam’s voice and felt a hand on his back. “Hey, baby. What’s wrong? Why don’t you want to do this?”

Louis felt hands rest on his hips and he blinked back tears. He couldn’t stand this weak, needy feeling that was nearly consuming him. “Because...because I’m wearing almost nothing...I hate feeling like this. I’m so uncomfortable, Li.”

Liam kissed the back of his omega’s neck. “Okay, baby. Zayn can you take him back home?”

He was pulled into Zayn’s arms and lifted up. “Let’s go home, Lou.”

Louis felt something spark deep in his stomach. Something unfamiliar and pleasant. Something that felt like love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was super short. Sorry about that


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to talk about this fic or anything in general, my Insta is @poison_ivy_larrie
> 
> To clear up any confusion, their job is modelling because they’re gorgeous and why not??

Liam watched Louis’ face fall, his shock and distress portraying through the bond. “I got fired?!”

Liam held out his arms and the omega fell into them. The alpha rubbed the blue eyed boy's back. “It’s okay, love. You weren’t comfortable. We understand that and they’re proper assholes for not.”

Louis started sobbing before he pulled away and ran to the bathroom. The sound of vomit hitting the toilet water made all four pairs of eyes widen. 

The English omega’s mates rushed to the bathroom. Zayn gagged and covered his mouth, hovering by the doorframe. 

Louis was panting, tears streaming down his pretty cheekbones. Liam ignored the stench and wrapped his arms around the older lad from behind. “C’mon, Lou, get it out.”

Louis stopped throwing up and sat back on his haunches. His voice was raw. “Fuck.”

Harry knelt next to them. “Are you okay? Do you want a mint or something?”

Louis nodded, croaking out. “Yes please, Hazza.”

Harry left and Niall reached over to flush the toilet, before running his fingers through Louis’ hair. “Aww, Lou.”

The present alphas exchanged a look. Male omegas tended to have good immune systems; it was rare for them to get sick unless something was wrong.

Zayn spoke up from behind his tattooed hand. “Babe, I think we should get you to the doctor.”

Louis nodded. “O-okay.”

Harry came back and handed Louis a bag of Scottish mints. He fed one to the omega, who let out a soft whimper from the back of his throat. 

The youngest alpha lifted the oldest lad into his arms. Louis rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. “I can walk, Hazza. I feel okay.”

Harry’s face turned possessive. “You’re mine.”

Louis’ eyes softened. “Yeah.”

They walked out of the bathroom and waited in the living room while Niall called a cab. Harry perched on the arm of the chair and Zayn reached out to hold Louis’ hand.

The Irish lad came back and Liam held out his arms. Niall walked over to him and turned around, so his back was flush with the Alpha’s chest.

Niall’s app lit up, a sign the cab was at their building. The five of them made their way downstairs, the older omega in Harry’s arms and Niall holding both Zayn and Liam’s hands.

They squeezed into the cab. Liam spoke up. “The nearest walk-in clinic please.” 

~~~

A week later, they were in the clinic again, Louis nibbling on his bottom lip. He was curled up in Zayn’s lap, fiddling with tattooed fingers. He had thrown up every day for the past eight days and his mates had only gotten more worried. 

Niall reached over stroke Louis’ thigh as the doctor walked into the room. The woman, an alpha, smiled gently at them. “I have some good news for you gentlemen.”

Louis held his breath and the woman gave him a reassuring glance. Liam spoke up, giving Louis his best soft brown puppy eyes. “What’s going on with him?”

The doctor smiled, kind hazel eyes crinkling up. “Louis, you’re pregnant. Congratulations, lads!”

The English omega’s mouth dropped open and Zayn tightened his grip on his mate. Louis felt all five pairs of eyes on him. 

He rested his hands on his tummy and he furrowed his eyebrows, looking up at the female alpha. “Are you sure.”

She nodded. “Yes. You’re going to have a baby. There are some things I would like to discuss with you today. This is a first pregnancy I assume?”

Louis nodded, sinking into Zayn’s embrace. Niall’s hand had stopped moving on his thigh.

The woman continued. “Male omega pregnancies are very high risk. You’ll have to make sure to take your vitamins and I recommend seeing a doctor every two weeks. I’ll give you the contact information for one of my old colleagues if you’d like. You’ll need lots of rest, especially in this first trimester. Being around your alpha’s scents will make it easier to relax, maybe wearing some of their clothes or sleeping with one of their pillows.”

Zayn nosed at Louis’ neck next to Harry’s mark, scenting him. The doctor went on. “You’ll be very needy for your mates and the alphas will be extremely possessive. My mate had a baby a few years ago and I wouldn’t let anybody touch her. The other omega, Niall was it?”

The blonde nodded and the woman smiled. “Okay. You’ll want to be near Louis and to take care of your mates. You’ll be his rock through all of this and you’ll be there for the alphas when their sexual desires and hormones act up.”

Harry spoke up. “Can Lou have sex?”

Louis blushed and turned his head to bury his face in Zayn’s neck. The oldest alpha cooed at him. 

The doctor tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “He can, but he might get tired halfway through. You’ll need to do most of the work and you won’t be able to knot him. You’ll also need to be very mindful of the baby.

Zayn rubbed at Louis’ tummy, Niall reaching out to do the same. The Irish lad spoke. “Is Zaynie the father?”

The oldest two boys flushed pink. The doctor pursued her lips. “Was there a rut or heat recently?”

Liam nodded. “Zayn’s rut.”

The woman’s eyes filled with understanding. “I see. Then yes, chances are he is the father. The biological father will feel more protective over their mate during the second and third trimesters; it takes a few months for the instincts to kick in.”

Her eyes zeroed in on the older omega. “This is a lot to take in. I’ll give you a list of foods you should or shouldn’t eat, and the number to a really good doctor.”

Louis nodded, his voice tiny. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis’ preggo!! Surprise!! (ish)
> 
> Also, I’m fifteen, therefore I’ve never been pregnant. Everything in this chapter and the later ones should be taken with a grain of salt. Sorry for inaccuracies, if there is any you see please comment or DM my Insta (listed above)


	11. Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im trying to be as even as possible with the ships. If you want more of one or you notice I’m doing a lot of something, please either comment or DM my Insta (@poison_ivy_larrie)

Harry was watching TV, Louis settled on his lap. He was wearing a pair of Harry’s boxers, Niall’s sweatpants, Liam’s t-shirt, and Zayn’s zip-up sweater. His mate’s firmly insisted on him wearing an article of their clothing each.

Harry ran his hand up and down Louis’ thigh, the omega whining. “Higher.”

The youngest kissed Louis’ cheek, bringing his fingers up to the omega’s clothed cock. The oldest bucked up into his hand. “Want you...wanna cum.”

Harry cursed under his breath and palmed Louis through his briefs. The omega kicked his legs. “Want your knot.”

The alpha sighed. “Sweetie, you know I can’t knot you. It’s biologically impossible right now. I can get the plug.”

They had gotten Louis a buttplug the day after they learned that he was withchild. He was desperate and crying for a knot and none of them could stand it. It soothed him a bit and calmed the other four, knowing Louis was okay and had their cum inside of him.

Harry stood and Louis pouted, but let him stand. The other three were at work; their boss let Harry stay home to take care of the pregnant male omega.

Harry hurried to the bedroom and grabbed the plug, making his way back. Louis smiled up at him and the alpha had to contain his inner being. 

He snarled and kissed the omega frantically, pushing him into the couch cushions. Louis subconsciously spread his legs, already half hard and producing slick.

A good thing about the pregnancy was how horny Louis was. He was always ready to be penetrated, begging for it at least once a day.

Harry slid off the jeans and underwear, kissing down Louis’ tummy. The omega frowned. “I’m going to get more of a tummy. I’m going to look like a fucking whale.”

Harry looked up and growled. “Never, _ever_ say anything bad about yourself again. You’re beautiful and this baby is going to make you even more so. I can’t wait to see you waddling around with a big belly. You’ll be such a good mommy, both you and Niall.”

Louis smiled softly, hands slipping into Harry’s curls. “You’re only eighteen. Is this too much for you?”

Harry felt his heart flutter. His oldest omega was going to push a watermelon sized baby out in roughly eight months, but he was scared about how Harry was doing. The alpha kissed the inside of Louis’ wrist. “I’ve always loved kids. I want as many as possible. This is perfect.”

Louis grinned, relief washing through the bond. “Good. Now I want to be fucked.”

Harry chucked and nodded, pressing their lips firmly together. He slipped his tongue past Louis’ thin lips and tasted every inch of the omega’s mouth.

Louis moaned loudly, the high pitched needy noise making Harry groan. He made sure the slick was spread nicely around Louis’ puckering hole and he carefully pushed his cock in. 

Louis sighed happily when Harry’s balls touched his generous ass. The alpha ghosted his fingertips over the omega’s juicy thighs, rolling his hips gently.

~~~

Louis threw his head back when Harry’s giant dick brushed his prostate. The pregnancy made him incredibly sensitive and his mates were being very considerate, making him feel very taken care of.

Harry mouthed at Louis’ neck and the omega made perfect circles with his hips, Louis feeling Harry’s dick around his walls. 

Harry’s thrusts were well aimed and perfect, making Louis fall apart. He tightened his thighs around Harry’s lean body. “Haz...Haz! Uh, uh, uh, Harry!”

Louis came untouched and without warning, entire body suddenly overheated. Harry came soon after, pulling out and replacing his dick with the plug.

Louis pouted. “Not the same.”

Harry kissed him. “It’ll be worth it, Lou.”


	12. AUTHORS NOTE

Hii,

so I’m going up to my grandma’s house for the summer and I don’t have wifi, so it’ll be hard to update. I’ll still write and try to get the chapters out as quick as possible, but they’ll be even less frequent than usual. 

Sorry...bye

PS: If you need to contact my Instagram is @poison_ivy_larrie 

PPS: If my Insta gets deleted my back up is @poisonivylarrie


	13. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I didn’t expect to get this up this quickly.

Niall got out of a shower with Liam when he saw a distressed Zayn. The oldest alpha was knocking on the bedroom door. “Lou? Please let me in.”

Niall pouted and adjusted the towel around his waist. He knocked on the door. “Louis love? Can you let one of us in?”

The reply was muffled. “Only Niall.”

The Irish lad heard the click of the lock and he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Louis was naked and on the bed, curled into the fetal position.

Niall crawled next to the older omega, kissing his cheek. “What’s up?”

Louis looked over at him, his sea blue eyes teary. “I’m getting fatter than I already was.”

Niall felt his heart break. “What do you mean, Lou? You were never fat before.”

Louis sighed. “I’ve always had a tummy and its fucking growing with this pup. The alphas will hate me.”

Niall felt his broken heart shatter. “No they won’t. Lou...You’re beautiful.”

Louis scoffed, sniffling. Niall slowly started to push him out of the fetal position, until the older omega was stretched out on the bed. Louis’ tummy has barely grown, just looking like he might’ve eaten a big meal at most. Niall sighed and kissed it. “So beautiful. I love you, Lou.”

Louis tensed. His high pitched voice was quiet. “You love me?”

Niall realized what the fuck he just said, but he didn’t regret it. Louis needed to know he was loved. The Irish lad nodded. “Yes, Lou. You’re smart, a good laugh, pretty, kind and one of the best people I’ve ever met.”

Louis pulled the younger omega up for a slow kiss. “I love you too.”

Niall hummed softly. “You’re incredible, why is that so hard to believe?”

The older lad shrugged. “If I explain it to you...will you tell the alphas?”

Niall kissed his cheek. “Do you not want me to?”

Louis bit his lip. “No...I want them to know but I don’t want to repeat myself four times.”

Niall nodded, brushing Louis’ chestnut fringe from his gray-blue eyes. “Okay, lovely.”

The brunette bit down on his bottom lip, eyes fixtating on the ceiling. His voice was a quiet monotone. “I’m from a six person pack, three alphas and three omegas, but my birth father was abusive to the omegas. He got kicked out when I was probably two-ish.”

Niall continued to pet Louis’ soft feathery hair, as the older lad continued. “I was a loud kid and I could never sit still. I guess I reminded them of the good side of my biological father. When I was four, one of the omegas...I called her ‘mother,’ she was hit by a drunk driver one night. She didn’t make it.”

Louis’ eyes were glossy and his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. His voice was a bit deeper and raspier. “She used to sing me to sleep and was the best cook I’ve ever met. Now, it was a four person pack with a loud, obnoxious child and a puppy on the way. A female alpha mated them...she made me call her ‘miss’ and she was horrible. I was five I think.”

Niall’s lips were pulled down into a frown and Louis was still staring at the ceiling. He looked back to the blonde and his cerulean eyes held a sad edge. “I was just a pup and I wanted to please her. I was always the center of attention and loved making everyone around me laugh. Even from a young age, I realized the sadness in our little house and I guess I wanted to made the atmosphere happier.”

“Miss,” Louis said the name spitefully, “Always said my mediocre grades weren’t good enough. She always compared me and Lottie, my sister, to each other. My birth mom, mumma, was pregnant again and Miss told Lottie and I to be obedient, to be good role models for our new sister, Fizzy.”

Louis took a deep breath. “When I was about seven, years of being told I wasn’t good enough finally paid off. I got quieter, the overall mood of the pack had improved and I didn’t need to be so fucking loud. I worked on my grades and on every other aspect of myself I could find. But, being quieter eventually got me forgotten.”

Niall reached down to stroke Louis’ hip, the sun kissed skin soft to the touch. He kissed Louis’ cheekbone, the older omega’s eyes fluttering shut at the brief contact. He took a shaky breath and continued. “Then, when I was thirteen, I presented. I went into heat in the middle of the night over Christmas break and I locked my door. I don’t think anyone realized I presented until after I left my room on my birthday.”

Louis dryly chuckled, before sighing sadly. “Miss looked at me up and down, and asked me why I smelt like a whore. I remember feeling so fucking embarrassed and horrified. Fuck, it was my fourteenth birthday and she made me feel like proper shit.”

Niall felt empathy for his mate flood his entire body. He nuzzled along Louis’ jawline, the older lad purring and raising his chin. The blonde mumbled into the brunette’s skin. “You didn’t deserve that. I love you so much, Lou.”

~~~

Louis wrapped an arm around Niall’s waist. He felt so bare; he was ass naked in front of a beautiful clothed omega and he was laying his heart out. “I love you, too, Floof.”

The blonde thumbed Louis’ cheekbone and the oldest boy continued, feeling safe in the Irish lad’s touch. “After I presented...people started paying me attention, something I hadn’t had in years. It was strange, but addicting. I got invited to parties and eventually...I went. I fell in with the wrong crowds and lost my virginity to some random alpha.”

“I had strings of random hookups from when I was fifteen to when I was eighteen and somewhere between there I started doing drugs. The cops busted one of the parties I was at when I was eighteen and I was arrested.” Louis closed his eyes tightly. “The judge said that even though I was eighteen...the alphas in my parent’s pack would have full control over me.”

Louis reached for Niall’s hand, eyes still closed, and the blonde squeezed, kissing the older lad’s knuckles. Louis’ bottom lip quivered. “The entire house was divided, but eventually it was decided that I would pretty much be under lock and key. I stayed in my room unless it was a meal time or they let me come out. Miss used her alpha voice on me to make sure of that.”

Louis held Niall tighter. “Nobody knew how to deal with me. Everyone was too disappointed to even look at me, because I think I reminded them of my biological father. He was a heavy drinker. The only person who would talk more than a few sentences to me was Miss. She pointed out all of my flaws and she told me that no alpha would want me, that everyone would hate me. I still think she was right, Ni.”

Niall frantically shook his head and straddled Louis’ hips. “Bad LouLou! You’re amazing and sweet and incredible and kind and…”

The words were earnest but Louis couldn’t bring himself to believe them. “Niall calm down.”

The blonde pouted. “You don’t believe me, do you?”

Louis sighed sadly. “No, babe, I don’t.”

Niall connected their lips. “Then I’ll make you believe me.”

The brunette tilted his head. “How?”

The Irish lad shrugged. “I’ll figure it out. But I promise you that you’re beautiful and perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And no, this wasn’t edited in the slightest. *cringes*


	14. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do y’all want to know the baby’s gender??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry i haven’t posted in forever. I’m hoping to update more and you all give me amazing motivation. All the love you give this story is absolutely amazing.

Louis was softly humming as he poured himself a decaf cup of tea. He added a splash of milk just as he heard footsteps. Liam rested his hand on Louis’ hip, squeezing gently. “Hey, Lou.”

Louis smiled bashfully. “Hi.”

The Alpha spun his omega by the waist so they were chest to chest. “Niall told us, love. I can’t believe anyone would treat a child like that.”

Louis shrugged, feeling numb; after letting his heart out to his fellow omega, he boxed up his emotions and pushed them aside. “Towards the end I wasn’t a child anymore.”

Liam shook his head. “I still hate it. I can’t fathom…”

Louis cut him off with a gentle kiss. “It’s okay.”

The younger lad sighed frustratedly. “It’s not.”

The omega shrugged. “It is what it is. I have you to protect me from her...don’t I?”

His voice unwillingly wavered self-consciously for the last two words. Liam pulled Louis against his chest and pressed a firm kiss to the omega’s feathery chestnut locks. “Of course you do, baby.”

Louis felt grateful that he was put in a pack with an incredibly protective Alpha, two more amazing alphas and a perfect omega. He had no idea what he had done to deserve it, but he felt so fucking lucky and the words slipped from his tongue. “I love you, Li.”

The bond was nearly soaring with both elation and adoration. Liam rocked them slightly. “Love you, Lou.”

Louis pulled away and took his mug from the counter. “Do you want to go see the other boys?”

Liam nodded, pressing a kiss to Louis’ cheek. “Okay, love.”

The omega padded down the hall, feeling his Alpha’s eyes track his every move. Louis blushed, sipping from his tea. He sat on the couch between Zayn and Niall, resting his head on the Irishman’s shoulder.

Harry, graceful as ever, stumbled into the living room. He took Louis’ cuppa from his hands and took a small drink, pouting adorably when he tasted it. “Not sweet enough.”

Louis reached out his small hands and the youngest handed it back, giving the three lads kisses to their cheeks. Harry sunk onto the floor and Liam sat cross legged next to him.

Zayn slung a tattooed arm over the back of the couch, his fingers finding the spot where Louis’ body met Niall’s. “When do you think we should tell our families about the baby?”

Louis looked down at his still mostly flat tummy, smiling fondly down at it. He already loved this pup so much his heart ached and he couldn’t wait to meet their little angel.

He felt eyes on him and looked up; all of his mates were watching him and Louis blushed a deep red. Liam spoke up. “Well, it’s the middle of February and my rut is at the beginning of March. After that’s finished we can take time off work and go to see our parents.”

The idea of the beautiful pack meeting Miss made Louis’ skin crawl. Zayn ran a hand through the oldest’s hair, trying to soothe the omega’s discomfort. He mumbled in Louis’ ear, though everyone else could hear him; Niall was close enough for his omega ears to pick up on it and the other two had accelerated hearing. “When’s the next appointment? That’s when we can find out the baby’s gender, right?”

Louis smiled, effectively distracted. “It’s in two days. Are sure we want to know the gender?”

Liam squeezed his knee, Harry taking one of Louis’ hand and Niall taking the other. The Irish lad rubbed nonsensical shapes into the older omega’s skin. “Whatever you want, Lou.”

Louis nodded. “I want to know; I think the curiosity would kill me. But...can we not, like, enforce stereotypes…?”

Harry shook his head immediately. “Of course we wouldn’t. Our little pumpkin can do whatever their little heart desires.”

Louis liked the way “little pumpkin” sounded for his fetus. He smiled, enjoying the attention his pack was showering him with. “Okay.”

~~~

~~~

Louis, Zayn and Niall were sitting in the doctor’s office. The pregnant omega was sitting on the alpha’s lap and holding the blonde’s hand.

Niall pulled the blue eyed brunette’s hand to his lips and he kissed it softly. Louis smiled nervously at the other omega and the blonde smiled brightly back. “It’s okay, Lou. Everything with be fine.”

The pregnant lad leaned further into Zayn’s embrace, the second oldest’s hands going to rest on his tummy.

The door opened and the doctor smiled at them. He was a beta with ginger hair and kind blue eyes. His name was Dr. Sheeran. “Hey.”

Louis smiled timidly back, the other two mates greeting Dr. Sheeran. The doctor made his way to the desk and sat down, clasping his hands together. “You’re blood test results are perfectly normal. I’d like for you to do an ultrasound today.”

Louis nodded and the beta nodded. “Okay. Follow me.”

The oldest omega stood and pulled Niall into his arms; something about the blonde calmed him significantly, maybe it was because omegas gave off comforting, tender vibes. The Irish lad just kissed Louis’ forehead. “You okay?”

Louis nuzzled one of Niall’s bond marks, Liam’s. “Just nervous.”

Niall reached up to stroke the brunette’s hair. “It’ll be fine, Lou.”

Zayn put his hand on Louis’ hip, who realized the doctor was watching them with a patient smile. He lead them out the door and to a small room with a bed.

Louis hesitantly climbed onto it, reaching out both hands for his mates. They each immediately awarded the older omega with the comfort he was seeking. Zayn pressed a gentle kiss to Louis’ knuckles and Niall squeezed Louis’ hand in both of his.

Dr. Sheeran reached for some gel and a wand. Louis’ lips tugged down in a frown. “I, um, can we not do this?”

The beta smiled patiently at the omega. “Louis, we need the ultrasound to know how your baby is doing.”

Louis nodded slowly. He’d do this for the baby. “O-okay.”

With his free hand, Zayn pushed Louis’ shirt up his tummy so it rested just below his rib cage. Louis looked away, burrowing his face into his alpha’s arm.

Dr. Sheeran sounded understanding, like he was used to nervous omegas. “This will be a bit cold, okay?”

Louis nodded. “Mhm.”

The blue eyed brunette flinched when the gel hit his abdomen. He gripped his mates’ hands tighter. Niall leaned over, whispering soft words of comfort into the older omega’s ear. “You’re doing great, Lou. It’ll be over soon and then we can watch Grey’s Anatomy in Harry’s old sweaters and eat popcorn.”

Louis looked over at his fellow omega. “You’re perfect, Nialler.”

Niall beamed, just as the wand was pushed to Louis’ soft tummy. His attention was immediately taken away from the Irish lad and directed onto the knowledge that  _ someone was touching his tummy. _

Zayn’s scent turned slightly possessive as Louis’ fear hit the bond. Dr. Sheeran just smiled politely and continued to move the wand around on Louis’ abdomen, until a little blob appeared on the screen.

Louis gasped, eyes welling with tears. The child was undeveloped and curled into a ball, their head barely prominent. “Oh, fuck.”

The doctor smiled at them. “Would you like to know the gender?”

Louis nodded, eyes still locked on the baby,  _ his  _ baby. “Yeah…”

“It’s a girl. She’s very healthy for a male pregnancy and doing extremely well. You lot must be taking good care of Louis.”

Zayn pressed a soft kiss to the side of Louis’ head. “We try.”

His voice was softer as he murmured in Louis’ ear. “She’s perfect. So incredible, Lou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you suggest some baby names?? I’m desperate


	15. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam’s rut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very smutty; there’s an alpha in rut and his desperate mate can’t get to him, because he would hurt the little fetus. 
> 
> So...Niam smut and Zourry smut

Niall carded his fingers through Louis’ soft chestnut hair. He pressed a sweet kiss to the older omega’s cheek and Louis smiled. 

They were lazing around before Liam’s rut started. The Alpha was sleeping in the small guest room and the omega’s were watching tv, while Harry and Zayn cooked dinner for themselves and Louis.

Louis yawned, scrubbing his sweater paw over his face. He was wearing Harry’s jumper and Liam’s sweatpants, the oversized clothes making him look impossibly endearing. Niall loved him.

The blonde pressed gentle kisses to the side of Louis’ neck, making the brunette giggle. Niall just settled into Louis’ warm side, wrapping an arm around the barely showing puppy.

~~~

Niall must have fallen asleep, because he woke up hard, to the sound of a possessive snarl. “Fuck.”

Louis stirred, hands dipping past his sweats to palm himself. Niall would’ve loved to watch the older omega get himself off to the smell of their Alpha’s pheromones, but Liam needed him.

He gave Louis a lingering kiss, before hurrying down the hall. As soon as he closed the guest room door, he was being grabbed and tossed onto the bed. Liam growled, ripping Niall’s clothes in his haste to undress the omega.

The blonde whimpered, already impossibly wet with slick. Liam started to suck at the omega’s neck, one hand trailing down Niall’s body to pump his cock.

Niall whined. “Please, Li.”

Liam’s voice was deeper and his usually chocolate eyes were almost black with carnal need. He lined himself up with Niall’s hole and pushed his shaft into it, in one fluid movement.

Niall gasped when Liam, not giving him time to adjust, started ramming into the omega. The blonde moaned, back arching into his mate’s touch.

It only took a few more thrusts to have Niall coming across Liam’s six-pack. The alpha snarled and pushed in as his knot grew.

Niall wound his legs around his alpha’s hips, collapsing against the mattress as pleasure coursed through his veins. “Li...fuck, I love you.”

Liam grinned, his smile lighting up the room. “Love you too, Nialler. So much.”

~~~

Louis whimpered, thrusting against Zayn’s thigh. “It smells so good…”

Harry ran his fingers through the omega’s soft fringe. “What do you want us to do.”

Louis reached behind himself to adjust his slick soaked sweatpants. “E-eat me out…?”

Zayn lifted Louis’ chin to press a soft kiss to the omega’s lips. Louis whined against the plump pink lips, so turned on it hurt; he had already came in Liam’s borrowed sweats three times and his pregnant body was beyond tired, but all his mind could focus on was  _ LiamLiamLiam. _

~~~

Harry moved the omega to a lying position and eased Louis’ big bum out of the sweatpants, before pulling them down the omega’s muscled thighs. The youngest alpha grinned at the beautiful exposed skin and he buried his face in the back of Louis’ legs. “So pretty…”

Louis looked over his shoulder at the youngest, blushing a light pink. “Please, Hazza…”

Zayn kissed the top of Louis’ head, whispering in his ear. Louis’ body relaxed and he spread his legs. Harry peeled the omega’s asscheeks apart, hardening quickly at the sight of Louis’ puckered hole.

The omega moaned softly, burying his face in Zayn’s calves, as Harry started to lap and the sweet slick. Louis’ small body trembled and he whimpered softly and submissively. “Hazza...Zaynie…”

Harry flatted his tongue against Louis’ rim, before pushing it past the omega’s tight entrance. Louis’ noises got louder and he rutted desperately against the bed.

Harry pulled back, admiring the pink hole. Louis begged. “Please...Harry, don’t stop. You can’t stop, Haz, I’m so close…please...”

Harry snapped out of his daze and spit on the omega’s entrance, making him gasp. Harry started to lick at Louis’ hole again, greedily tasting the sweet slick. It tasted purely of Louis and was absolutely addicting.

He sucked at the muscle, before full on tongue-fucking his mate. Louis whined, coming hard against the sheets. He whimpered and Zayn pulled him close, muttering soft sounding things into his ear.

Louis’ eyes were half closed and Harry pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Go to sleep. When you wake up, Liam will be that much closer to finished. I know it’s hard to be in another room when your mate is in rut. But you have to stay with us because of our baby. Well, technically yours and Zayn’s baby.”

Zayn shook his head at the same time Louis sniffled, half asleep. “Ours.”

Zayn nodded in agreement. “She’s  _ our _ pup, H, even if Louis and I made her.”

Harry nodded. “Okay, okay. Ours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a few chapters they’re going to go around to the families and tell them that they’re expecting :)


	16. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn’t expect this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short, but um...unexpected

Liam walked out of the bedroom after his rut, confused about why the bond was throbbing with sharp pain. His pack was in the living room. Niall was curled up in Harry’s lap, petting his curls as tears streamed down both their faces. Zayn was sitting cross legged on the floor, tear filled eyes directed on the floor.

Niall had left as soon as Liam’s last round had ended; he missed their other three mates and of course Liam understood. The alpha however, was too tired to leave the guest room right away and fell asleep as soon as Niall left.

Now he looked around the living room, frowning at his distraught mates. One part of the bond was empty and it caused a sinking feeling in Liam’s gut. “Where’s Louis?”

Niall sobbed, burying his face in Harry’s shoulder. “We...we don’t know.”

Zayn harshly kicked the ground with his sock covered heel. “He left two hours ago. He said he was going for a walk. Niall and I were in the bath, Harry was making breakfast. We didn’t think much of it. He seemed off, but I don’t know how to explain it. He left a note on the coffee table.”

Liam’s eyes drifted to the table and he grabbed the yellow sticky note. The sinking feeling increased tenfold as he read the omega’s chicken scratch handwriting. 

_My sweet pack,_

_I don’t know when I’m coming back, so don’t worry if I’m not home anytime soon. I just need a bit of time to think._

_Love you,_

_Lou xx_

Liam snarled, making Niall whimper. The Alpha shook his head. “Sorry, baby. I’m just...I'm such a bad leader. I should’ve known-“

Zayn cut him off. “Known he was upset about something? Haz and I were with him _the whole time,_ Li. If anyone should’ve known, it should’ve been us.”

“We can’t do this.” Harry rested his cheek on Niall’s head. “We’re not blaming ourselves. Not when our pregnant omega is out there alone. He never has opened up about his emotions, not yet. And we’ve only known him for a few weeks. We should try to find him, at least to know where he is.”

Niall sniffled. “If he wants some space, I think we should give it to him. Even if it breaks my heart to even entertain the idea.”

Zayn shrugged. “I think we should at least know what’s going on in his head. Figure out if we actually should let him be. Niall, he told you he used to treat himself like crap because he thought he deserved it?”

Niall nodded and Zayn’s eyes flashed a shade darker. “I don’t want my beautiful omega feeling awful or doing something to harm himself.”

Liam felt guilt in ever fibre of his being. It felt like it was choking him and he could barely breath around it. He stayed quiet, face burning unpleasantly.

Harry’s voice was quiet, like he was consciously forcing it not to break. “What about the baby? Lou would never do anything to harm our little girl. He loves her more than anything.”

Zayn fiddled with his bracelets, something he did when he was thinking. “There are other ways to hurt yourself. Things that aren’t necessarily physical.”

Niall got up from Harry’s lap and ran to the guest room. The youngest made a sound like a kicked puppy. “Ni?”

Niall came back, a folder in his hand. Louis’ government folder. They all had them for legal reasons, but agreed not to read up on each other. 

The Irish lad perched back on Harry’s lap, flipping through it. He grinned triumphantly after a minute and pulled out his phone. He held it up to his ear, shushing the alphas. “Hello, ma’am, I’m Niall Horan, Louis’ mate.”

”He’s with you? Thank you so much.”

”Thank you again, bye.”

Niall set his phone next to Louis’ note and he raised his eyebrows. “C’mon, loves. We’re going to Louis’ childhood home.”

Liam smiled despite his self doubts. He was a shit alpha. Louis was gone and he didn’t even contribute to finding him. Bad alpha. Letting his pack down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely had a different type of chapter in mind when I started writing, but then I deleted all that and wrote this instead👍


	17. Sixteen

The pack arrived at Louis’ home at about noon the next day. It was a large brick house, toys scattered around the yard. 

The door swung open before any of them even moved to get out of the car. Louis briskly walked down the driveway, crossing his arms and standing in front of the car.

Zayn's bond ached with familiarity as he came closer. He could sense Louis’ unease. He opened the door, stepping onto the pavement. “Hey.”

Louis looked away. “Hi...”

Zayn reached out his arm, wanting to hold his omega. Louis took a few steps, wrapping his arms around Zayn’s middle. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left. I was stupid and irrational...”

Zayn rubbed his back. “I’m not going to argue. You shouldn’t have left. Liam hasn’t even seen you in over a week.”

Louis looked through the car window at the Alpha. He hugged Zayn tighter. “I know. I’m such a shit omega.”

Zayn kissed his forehead. “No you aren’t. You couldn’t be a shit omega if you tried.”

The door opened again and a sleepy Niall crawled out. The younger omega’s blonde hair was mussed up and his clothes were rumpled. He wrapped his arms around both of them. “No leaving again.”

Louis shook his head. “I won’t, I promise.”

Niall reached for Louis’ barely visible bump. “We were so worried you’d leave us.”

Louis shook his head firmly. Zayn nodded a telling redness around his cerulean eyes. He quirked his pink lips up in a forced smile. “Never.”

Louis pulled away. “I’ll just grab my bag, say goodbye to my family and come with you, yeah?”

Zayn nodded. “Okay.”

Niall grabbed Louis’ arm as he tried to walk back to the house. “Can’t we meet them.”

Momentary panic flashed over Louis’ face, before he shot them a half assed smile. “Not right now. I just want to go home and sleep, okay?”

Zayn and Niall exchanged a look, but nodded. 

~~~

As soon as Louis got into the car, he was gently manhandled into Liam’s lap. His bond mark was reprimanded with a sharp bite and he whimpered, baring his neck submissively.

Liam’s kind brown eyes worried searched Louis’ face and the omega trembled, feeling vulnerable. “I’m sorry, Li. I shouldn’t have left like that.”

Liam kissed his forehead. “You have to tell us when you go. You could’ve at least stayed til I was out of rut. Lou, we need communication or this pack is never going to work.”

Louis looked down, feeling his lips tug down in a frown. “I know. I’m so fucking sorry.”

The younger lad wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, hugging him tightly. He loosened his arms, muttering in the omega’s ear. “Hazza’s staring at you.”

Louis looked over his shoulder, smiling softly at Harry and being greeted with sad green eyes. He crawled into the youngest’s lap, kissing him. “Hey.”

Harry’s bottom lip trembled. “You shouldn’t have left.”

Louis buried his face in the alpha’s neck. “I know. I’m so so sorry. Love you.”

Harry kissed the top of his head. “Love you so much.”


End file.
